


Let's Embrace The Point

by CalamityK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult!Everyone basically, Adult!Sakura, Also screw timelines, Animalistic Kakashi at first, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Fluff, I destroy canon because thats my job, If you read this and can't tell i'm in love with Kakashi..., Jokes, NAruto is hilarious and i love him, Non-Canonical, Nothing bad happens to anyone in this fic, Smut, THIS FIC IS WHOLESOME WIHTOUT THE SEX I SWEAR IT, kakasaku - Freeform, not just sex jutsu though like there is a central plot since i apparently cant just write porn, sex jutsu, sorry if anyone seems ooc....but.....i don't care....oops :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: She. Can. Handle. This.Except…she isn’t sure what this is, or what handling it implies.Here’s what she does know: her favorite blouse is ripped all the way down the front. Her kitchen is a mess, her pink hair is a mess, and she’s currently staring at her former sensei, and recent mission partner, who is unconscious and tied rather tightly to one of her dining chairs-----Or that one fic where Kakashi gets hit with a desire jutsu that causes...stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinpiechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/gifts).



> It's 1:55 a.m. where I am and I haven't posted a fic in over a year, and never in this fandom.  
>   
> The title is from Magnets by Disclosure ft. Lorde......I reccommend listening its a good song. The specific lyric is "Let's embrace the point of no return"  
>   
> This fic and all of its porn and ridiculousness is thanks to the prompting of Chey [Suspiciousbuttons](https://suspiciousbuttons.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is my first Kakasaku fic. It's also my first girl/guy fic so yeah...if that tells you anything about me.

Sakura is an adult. She’s a trained medical nin, and one of the strongest people in her village. She. Can. Handle. _This_.

Except…she isn’t sure what _this_ is, or what handling it implies.

Here’s what she does know: her favorite blouse is ripped all the way down the front. Her kitchen is a mess, her pink hair is a mess, and she’s currently staring at her former sensei, and recent mission partner, who is unconscious and tied rather tightly to one of her dining chairs.

Which is where she put him after she finally over powered him.

The man had been behaving like an animal for some reason unbeknownst to Sakura. They were set to meet at the training grounds about twenty minutes ago, but instead Sakura had been greeted by Kakashi-sensei violently clawing at her door. He hadn’t even spoken to her when she’d finally opened it. The man had just lunged at her.

At first she had thought this was a new training tactic he had cooked up. After all she wasn’t his student anymore, and he could train her a lot more harshly as a comrade. He’d spoke on their last mission of her progress as a ninja, and about finding new ways to strengthen her skills, so she thought that’s all this was. Then he’d grabbed the front of her blouse and growled her name like some deranged Rottweiler.

Thankfully in her shock she’d still been able to react. It had resulted in her blouse being torn almost off of her, which she fears is what he aimed for, but she had triumphed in the squabble that had ensued. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the glazed look in Kakashi’s eyes, and the way he’d just kept lunging at her. He definitely hadn’t been himself.

If he had been she wonders if she could have succeeded in knocking him out. The pieces of the ceramic dish she had used were still littered on the kitchen floor. The great copy ninja, taken out by a plate covered in flowers, the thought would make her smile if she weren’t still traumatized.

She looks at Kakashi while she zips her vest up over her torn blouse. His head is hanging limply, masked chin touching his chest, his _uncovered_ chest. He’s not even wearing his usual undershirt and she has no idea where he lost it. She’s imagined seeing Kakashi shirtless before, she isn’t blind, or immune to attractive men, but she had imagined it under much different circumstances.

The thought colors her cheeks as usual, because he is her former sensei, and it’s a bit dirty to think of him that way. Even if she thinks of him that way rather often as of late.

She shakes it out of her head and proceeds to walk over to him. She pokes him gently on the shoulder and he doesn’t move. She figures he will be out for at least half an hour, or so she hopes; the jutsu she had used to reinforce his state of sleep isn’t her strongest.

She double checks the knot around his wrist before heading out. She needs to find someone, anyone that can help her figure out what’s going on.

\---------

Sakura barely makes it a block before she hears a loud commotion a few streets over. There’s startled yelling and she speeds toward it without hesitation. The ninja part of her is trained to rush anywhere she may be needed, even if she does have another agenda.

She’s nearing Ichiraku’s when she finally slows down. The ramen joint appears to be the source of the ruckus, and several civilians are darting away from the place.  She’s almost to the entrance when someone comes flailing out and hits the pavement in front of her.

Sakura recognizes Sasuke’s chakra before the dark haired man peels himself off the pavement to stand in front of her. She recognizes Naruto’s as well, strongly resonating from inside the ramen joint. They must be fighting.

Sasuke throws an arm out to block Sakura as she attempts to move around him and see what the damage is inside.

“Don’t even bother. If I can’t stop him, you can’t either.” The Uchiha practically groans the words out.

Sakura has no intention of stopping anyone, she simply wants to see what has happened.

So she says as much, “I’d just like to know what’s going on, if you’d be so kind as to explain. It seems a lot like you two are fighting again and it feels like Naruto’s chakra is about to burn a hole through Ichiraku’s.”

Sasuke sighs, “It might, but I’ve given up on trying to stop him, at this point I’ll let it happen and repair the damage later.”

“What’s happening, though? Why are you fighting here, and in broad daylight?” Sakura asks. It’s not like the boys to fight openly, especially since they’ve long mended their differences in more ways than one. This seems like an added disaster to her morning, and she wonders briefly if everyone she knows is going crazy.

Sasuke grinds his other shoulder in its socket, stretching and popping it. “I miss when Naruto wasn’t as strong as me I truly do.” The black haired man says, dropping the arm that was blocking Sakura’s path, “Just take a look.”

She steps forward and sees a sight that’s wholly unexpected. Her blonde friend is standing at the counter of Ichiraku’s, his chakra visible and buzzing along his skin, and he’s….

“ _Is he stuffing ramen in his pants_?!” She squeaks incredulously.

Naruto has twelve empty bowls in front of him, and as far as Sakura can tell there’s ramen noodles coming out of his pockets and he appears to be dumping a fresh bowl down the front of his orange trousers while the owner yells expletives from behind the counter. “Has he lost his mind?!”

Sasuke just sighs again. “He hasn’t lost his mind, but he’s not able to use it properly.”

Sakura is about to ask what Sasuke means, but he finishes without her prompting.

“It’s some kind of jutsu from what I can tell. He was outside the village with Kakashi this morning and came back with the uncontrollable need to seek out and abuse his deepest desire. Which for Naruto is _apparently_ ramen. Who would have guessed.” Sasuke laughs a bit, but it’s dry and unamused. “I believe that the jutsu only dissipates when the desire has been completely fulfilled. So Naruto should snap out of it at any moment, and have to face the fact that I’m never going to let him live this down. Especially since his deepest burning desire should be _me_.”

Sakura gasps, “Kakashi! He was with Kakashi!”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “Yeah as far as I know they got hit together. I have no idea where the sensei popped off to though. I only had time to follow Naruto.”

Sakura shudders. So Kakashi and Naruto had both gotten hit with some kind of desire jutsu. She’s piecing the events of the morning together with this new information, but It still doesn’t explain why Kakashi had showed up at her house so deranged. Unless his deepest desire is to kill Sakura, it still doesn’t make sense.

She looks away from where Naruto is still yelling inside the ramen joint. “Do you know anything else about this jutsu, like does it wear off after a while or anything.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes, “Like I said, I believe it only wears off after the desire of its victim has been fulfilled. Other than that I don’t know anything. I’ve only heard the vaguest explanations of this type of jutsu. I don’t even know why it would have been cast on them or by whom.” He pauses and looks in at Naruto. “Trust me if I thought there was a way to break it I would have tried before my boyfriend tore up everyone’s favorite eatery.”

She considers trying to comfort Sasuke since she realizes that her former teammate, and former love interest, essentially just found out that the love of his life desires ramen over him. But her thoughts won’t drift away from their former sensei that’s tied up back in her kitchen.

“I know where Kakashi is.” She says, and Sasuke gives her a quizzical look as she continues, “He showed up at my place this morning right before we were supposed to meet for sparring.” She coughs a bit and blushes, “He’s tied to one of my kitchen chairs because he kept lunging at me and growling. I think he might desire killing me.” She finishes lowly.

Sasuke stands silent beside her for a long moment, and then he bursts out laughing, and unlike earlier this one is full of humor.

She glares at him. “What?”

He presses a hand to his stomach and laughs a bit harder, “Oh that’s rich. I should have seen that one coming. And you tied him up? Did he just let you?”

Sakura furrows her brows, “Well, no… I had to knock him out.” Sasuke laughs so hard she fears he may wind himself. And Sakura is confused as to what is so funny. “I’m afraid I’m not quite finding the fact that Kakashi-sensei apparently wants to kill me quite as amusing as you are, Sasuke.”

Sasuke lets his laughter trail off and levels her with a serious glare. “God you’re just as dense as you’ve always been.” He pauses just long enough to watch her rankle then continues, “It wouldn’t be funny if he wanted to kill you, _but he doesn’t want to kill you_. Like… not even close.”

Sakura doesn’t follow, “Then why was he attacking me, and ripping my….

She trails off as Sasuke’s meaning finally clicks into place. Kakashi doesn’t want to kill her _, he just wants her._

The realization jars her entire body. He is her sensei, well her former sensei, and no matter how many passing fantasies she’s had about the man since she’d left her teens, she would never in a million years have thought Kakashi could desire her, or see her as anything other than a student or comrade. She probably would be a bit more risqué around him on missions if she thought that was the case.

Of course Sasuke could be wrong. _He is probably wrong_ , she thinks. Either way, she needs to find out and break the jutsu so Kakashi can return to normal.

Her feet move without her consent and she finds herself turning to race back to her home, abandoning Sasuke to deal with his boyfriend alone.

She’s already a good way’s away when she hears Sasuke call out behind her tauntingly, “Maybe sensei’ll want to reenact Icha Icha! Have fun curing _those_ desires.”

She tells herself the heat that rises to her cheeks is just because she’s running.

\--------

Sakura opens her front door much more timidly than she normally does. She lets it slide slowly open, postponing the moment where she will come face to face with an unconscious, entranced Kakashi.

A part of her has a small hope that knocking him out somehow broke the jutsu.

When she creeps down her hallway and comes fully into the kitchen her stomach sinks.

She’s met with the sight of an empty chair. Kakashi is gone. The ropes she used to bind him are shredded, and scattered.

So perhaps that small part of her was correct, and he’d woken up, realized what he’d done and bolted. She thinks that she probably shouldn’t feel so disappointed.

Still, the memory of their earlier tussle, and of Kakashi’s shirtless form pairs with the idea that she could be her former sensei’s deepest desire. Her brain tells her that it wouldn’t have been such a bad thing to fulfill.

Just as she lets out a small sigh of dismay, a tingle flares at the base of her skull and she senses Kakashi’s chakra signature. Before she can react with more than a slight gasp a hand covers her mouth and she’s being pulled backwards, slamming against Kakashi’s chest with enough force to knock the breath from her.

He hadn’t left, instead he’d awoken, gotten loose and ambushed her. The worry sparks again in her forebrain that he truly does wish to kill her. It dies even as she plans her first defensive move, because she feels his breath on the back of her neck where he drags his face down to the dip of her shoulder.

She freezes as his lips press gently under the collar of her vest.

“Sakura.” Kakashi says her name against her skin and it causes her to quake. It’s not any less of a growl than it had been earlier, so the jutsu is definitely still in place.

Its only when she feels Kakashi’s lips move again that it registers. _His mask is down_. She’s feeling his skin fully against her own.

That does it. Even if she had never in her life formulated dirty thoughts about the man, even if she had been entirely opposed to the thought of him, that would have been enough to break her. Sakura all but melts back into his chest at the thought of him wanting her enough, _trusting_ her enough, to lower it.

He’s unmasked himself for her, and in that moment she’s a goner. She will fulfill any fantasy Kakashi wants, even if it does involve Icha Icha.

As he continues kissing around the back of her neck she feels the hand that covers her mouth loosen. She seizes the opportunity to twist out of his grasp and turns to face him.

Kakashi lunges immediately, grabbing both of her wrists and obviously mistaking her actions for an attempt at escape. He uses the leverage on her arms, slamming her into the wall behind her.

She’s caged, but she can’t focus on the discomfort where her back hits the wall because her breath leaves her for a very different reason.

 _Kakashi’s face_. He’s breathing hard in front of her, their faces close, and he’s just staring at her with the glazed look of the jutsu. She lets her eyes roam freely over his features for the first time.

She’s tried for years to trick the flimsy piece of cloth down his chin, and she still isn’t prepared for the man behind it. His cheekbones are more angular than she expects. And his jaw has the sharp square line that has always been hinted through his mask, but his chin is more round; the black cloth outlining it where it hangs around his neck. His features are framed perfectly by his silver hair that spikes across his forehead. Even the scar marring his left eye is sexy as hell. Sakura had already known he was handsome, but being able to see it is something else entirely. No mask can conceal the way he carries himself, and the air of mystery he gives off by the damn thing is enough to make him magnetic, but Sakura guarantees that if he openly showed his face like this the women of the village would be all over him. A small trickle of pride seeps out of her at the thought of her being the only woman getting to see this right now.

She’s almost too aware of her own breathing and how close his face is to hers as she brings her gaze to his lips. They’re thin, lightly pink and forming once again around her name.

 “Sakura.” Kakashi, whispers it this time, almost like a plea and she feels the vibrations of it a lot deeper than she had the previous growl.

Before she can stop herself she’s leaning forward and attaching her mouth to his. She expects him to freeze; to tell her this is wrong. Then she remembers that Kakashi won’t do that, because he wants this just as much as she does. Perhaps more.

He proves it when he yanks her away from the wall, and guides her backwards to her kitchen table. She goes easily and without resistance. The kiss doesn’t break and he doesn’t release her wrists. Instead, his mouth becomes more insistent, tongue tracing along her lower lip as he lays her down on the wooden surface.

She parts her lips allowing him entry, and when his tongue traces the back of her teeth she moans. He releases one of her wrists at the sound, and she feels his hand press against her throat as his mouth breaks away from her own. Her eyes widen, as she mourns the loss and fears that he’s going to choke her all at the same time. Even as the thought sends a jolt of arousal through her stomach signaling that she might be into that, the hand moves down her collarbone and latches onto the zipper of her vest instead.

Kakashi unzips it slowly, and her back arches lightly following the movement. When the garment falls open he releases her other wrist and allows her rise a bit, shrug it off and toss it away. It no sooner hits the floor, then Kakashi fists his hands in her already torn blouse.

Sakura doesn’t have time to react to the sharp _kkkkrrrssssttkkk_ sound of it being ripped the rest of the way open. Her chest is almost completely exposed now, the only thing covering her breasts is a tiny strapless bralette.

Kakashi grabs that next. Wrapping one entire fist around the front of it and yanking. With a loud pop the hooks under her back release, and she watches it get tossed in the same direction her vest had.

She lays there for a second feeling the air on her skin, fully aroused at the primal action. Then Kakashi brings his mouth down on her collarbones, sucking and nipping and biting all at once. She closes her eyes against the sensation.

She can hear the sounds she’s making mix with Kakashi’s constant low rumble as he works on her. Suddenly it gives her pause. A flash of guilt spikes through her with a thought. Perhaps she’s taking advantage of Kakashi’s deranged state, even if it is the only way to break the jutsu. She hadn’t even tried to break it any other way, not that he’d given her the time to try.

The thought falters though as his tongue slides from just above her breast to the shell of her ear where he whispers. “You’re mine, Sakura. _Mine._ All mine.”

Her body responds wholeheartedly to his words, thrumming with want, and a response leaves her mouth almost without her consent, “Yes, _yours_ , Kakashi-sensei. _I’m Yours_.”

She goes to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back down to kiss her, but suddenly the air above her is empty. She opens her eyes to see that he’s no longer near her, and it causes her to sit upright.

Kakashi is no longer leaning over her, but is instead standing about five feet away, propped against her counter. His shirtless chest is heaving up and down and his eyes are wide.

“S-sakura?” It comes out shaky and small, and Sakura realizes that the glaze has vanished from his features. “What’s going on?”

Sakura opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out. The jutsu is broken, either it expired on its own or she somehow triggered its end.

She travels back over the past few minutes in her head searching for a good explanation. Then what little blood that wasn’t already there, rushes to her cheeks when she realizes she must have fulfilled Kakashi’s deepest desire. _To have her be his_ , or at least to hear her say it since that little slip of her tongue seemed to be the pivotal moment.

The pang of guilt is back, but this time it’s because she feels bad for assuming Kakashi had only desired her sexually. She could hardly believe that still, even after he’d just been all over her. She doesn’t know what to do with the idea that he might desire more, and her head is reeling.

“Did I hurt you?” The soft question reminds her that Kakashi is still standing there waiting for an answer.

She looks up and meets his gaze timidly. He looks even more guilty than she feels, and she shakes her head gently, “No.”

She sees his hand move to his mask, like he just realized it was down and plans to put it back on. She’s on him in an instant gripping his wrist with all her strength. “Don’t. Please leave it.”

He tries to wrench free of her, averting his eyes from her still bare chest. “Sakura, I should go.”

Rage coils in her and she squeezes his wrist a bit tighter.

“Oh no you don’t” She spits. She isn’t going to just let him run away. Not before she can explain, and not knowing what she knows now.

He turns his head away and glances at her from the side, but he stops trying to pull his wrist free. It’s not hard to tell that he’s embarrassed and probably plans to beat himself up for god only know how long over this.

“I can explain—

She starts but Kakashi cuts her off, “I’m sorry.” His lips are pulled into a thin line, “I’ve been…. inappropriate.”

The quiet way he says it, _inappropriate_ , makes Sakura laugh. She can’t help it. The rage within her recedes, because of course he was about to do this. She knows exactly what’s going through his head, and she doesn’t plan to sit through the whole _‘I’m your teacher, I’m too old for you, this isn’t right’_ speech even though she’d chastised herself the same way barely an hour ago.

She pulls him toward the chair that’s still in the middle of the room, and pushes him down in it. He just lets her. “Listen here, sensei.” She crosses her arm over her chest in an attempt to cover herself. “We are both adults, you hear me? _Both_ of us. If anyone has been inappropriate its more on me than it is you, Kakashi.”

His eye brows draw together as he studiously looks at the floor and not at her. “How can you say that when I obviously…”

She lets him trail off, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

His mouth closes and she can see the gears turning in his head. There’s a long moment before he answers. “I was outside the village with Naruto. We were walking back so I could meet you for training, and so he could meet Sasuke and…” He pauses, “And we ran into Jiraiya. He came up to us very excitedly, rambling on about some jutsu he couldn’t wait to try for his research or something.”

 _Jiraiya._ Sakura has too easy a time picturing him, the pervy sage as Naruto had dubbed him, as the culprit behind all this. “Is that the absolute last thing you remember?” She asks again.

Kakashi raises one eyebrow and glances at her just barely. “Well there are flashes of…” He makes a motion around her kitchen to convey his meaning.

So he’d been at least somewhat present, if not completely. The thought gives her a small comfort she didn’t know she needed.

Sakura sighs. “You were under a jutsu. And from what you just said my best guess is it was Jiraiya’s doing. Naruto was hit with it too and Ichiraku’s has paid dearly for it.”

Kakashi’s second eyebrow raises to join the other, “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

Sakura takes a deep breath and recounts how the morning went from her perspective; him showing up at her door acting like an animal, her knocking him out, the part about Naruto in the ramen shop and Sasuke’s explanation of the desire jutsu, and finally how she had basically resolved to let him have his way with her while he was completely out of it, since that seemed to be what he wanted most.

When she finishes there’s a distinct pink tint to Kakashi’s cheeks and he sputters a bit, “I um, well….” He clears his throat, “So did it wear off on its own? ‘Cause we didn’t uh…we didn’t… _go all the way_.” He finishes the statement with a somewhat frantic hand gesture.

Now its Sakura’s turn to blush again. Kakashi basically just admitted that he _does_ want to have his way with her, but that’s not the desire that sang to Jiraiya’s jutsu.

“I,” She pauses to choose her words carefully, “ _negated_ it.”

Kakashi hums nervously, “Since you said it was based off my deepest desires I’m almost afraid to ask what you mean by that.”

Sakura teeters on the edge of explaining further before she decides that it can’t make things any more awkward, “Well, I think it broke when you were kissing my neck.” Her throat feels a bit dry remembering that, especially since they’re both still half naked. She continues shakily, “You kept growling something along the lines of ‘ _Mine, you’re mine, Sakura. All mine’_.”

She watches his eyes widen comically, “And I… _well I agreed_. Out loud… that I was yours. The next thing I knew, _bam_ , jutsu over.” She shrugs lightly, forgetting that her arms are still crossed and the motion jars her small uncovered breasts.

She doesn’t let herself look away from Kakashi, she needs to gauge his reaction as her words sink in.

He swallows hard and then stands up. She figures he’s about to bolt again, but she doesn’t move to stop him this time. She fully understands if he wants to go now that she’s had a chance to explain, even if the thought of him leaving hurts just a little.

She’s surprised when instead he steps in front of her and slowly raises a hand to her chin. He uses it to tilt her face up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“Did you mean it?”

The question is simple but he says it so breathy and tinged with hope that it makes Sakura ache all over again. She may have said she was his in the heat of the moment, but the twisting in her gut tells her that she did in fact mean every word. It more than made sense, after all they’d been through together over the years, that she would feel that way.

“Yes. I meant it.”

The corner of Kakashi’s mouth lifts shakily, like he can’t help it, and he leans in closer. “I really shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t want you.”

“I want you to, though. I would have found another way to break the jutsu if I didn’t.” Sakura breathes as his lips touch hers.

It’s a lot less heated than earlier. His lips just press chastely against her own. She still blinks into the kiss and brings her arms up to clasp behind his neck.

He pulls back just enough to ask, “Are you sure?”

Sakura smiles, “I was sure a few minutes ago and you weren’t even able to say full sentences. So I guess the better question is: are you sure?”

Kakashi smiles back, and she realizes it’s the first time she gets to see that without it being covered by his mask. She wants to see it a lot more often.

Before he answers he brings his arms around her in a light embrace, her bare chest pressing against his. “You already know that I want this more than anything else. Even if some small part of me is still screaming that this is wrong.” He pauses, and the smile turns a little sad. “I want this for the rest of my life.”

Warmth spreads through Sakura’s chest as she looks at his mismatched eyes. The idea of Kakashi wanting to be with her, to date her, even to marry her is so foreign, but it feels warm and right.

She suggests, “How about we start with right now.”

When he nods she moves back, breaking his embrace and trailing her hands down his strong arms until she can latch one of her hands to his. She uses it to pull him through her tiny home and into her bedroom.

No sooner than they’re through the door, Kakashi is turning her to face him and walking her backwards toward the bed.

A bit of the animalistic glint is back in his eyes as he says, “You better tell me how far you want this to go, ‘cause I need to know how much I need to reign myself in.”

Sakura’s breath catches as her back touches her mattress and his chest comes down on top of her, “ _Don’t_. Don’t hold back. Go as far as you want to.”

Kakashi moves his mouth to her collarbone, where it had been earlier. Only this time Sakura can feel his entire body slide along hers as he pushes her up the mattress and climbs to follow.

There are a million things running through her head, most of them consist of the repeating mantra that this is Kakashi-sensei touching her, and that this man wants her more than anything else in the world.

All of her thoughts get blown to bits when he runs a hand up her thigh and brushes it gently across the space between her legs. Paired with the way he’s sucking bruises along her neck it sets her on fire.

She squirms as he drags his way up to the zipper of her shorts. He undoes it as he pulls back, trailing a small lick below her chin before his mouth detaches. They’re both panting harder than they ever have during battle, or training.

As he gently tugs her shorts down her legs, exposing the fact that she’s sans underwear today, Sakura can’t help but feel shy. This isn’t like it was earlier. Earlier she didn’t have time to think about how exposed she felt because she was too focused on giving in and breaking the jutsu. Now though, Kakashi is fully aware of what he’s doing to her, and she can feel the heat of his gaze trailing along her body.

She lets herself reach up to the mask below Kakashi’s chin. She tugs it over his head gently, removing it all the way. “It’s not fair if you’re the only one getting to do the undressing.”

Kakashi hums gently, “Fair enough, but you _could_ remove my pants if you want.”

Sakura looks down to where he’s perched between her legs. He’s wearing his usual loose joggers, but there’s a visible tent where he’s straining against them.

That was another part of his desire she hadn’t focused on earlier, but seeing it now made her own want increase marginally. She lets her hands slide down his chest. She has no idea where he lost his shirt before he arrived this morning but she doesn’t care. He’s all wiry muscle and punctuated abs and she takes her time feeling him underneath her fingertips.

When she reaches his waistband he visibly shudders. She wastes no time pushing her fingers under the trim of both his pants and his boxers before tugging them down. Kakashi has to move a bit, and she has to raise up in order to get them all the way off. By the time they hit the floor his knees are digging into the mattress and she’s crouching forward almost at eye level with his bare erection.

“Kakashi.” She says his name rather brokenly with lust, and she knows the breath of it can be felt on him.

He responds by pushing her onto her back and reclaiming her mouth. His tongue pushes for entrance without question, and one of his hands runs roughly up her stomach to cup her breast.

She moans into his mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. The raw heat of need that he had lunged with that morning was once again present. His hands are pressing, and roaming, and _claiming_ her body.

She can’t control the way she arches for him. She can feel him against her left thigh, pressing and moving back and forth ever so gently. She brings the other leg up over his back to encourage him to move further between her legs.

Kakashi ignores her urging in favor of moving his mouth down her jaw, and even further until he latches onto one breast. He flicks his tongue over the pert nipple and rolls it between his teeth. It makes Sakura gasp and clench, and distracts her from the hand he’s snuck between them.

He presses his palm to her sex and brings it upward. All of his fingers pulling at her wet heat and trailing over her most sensitive places eliciting all manner of sounds form her.

Kakashi presses his forehead to her chest and pants, “You’re very wet.”

Sakura wants to say something along the lines of ‘Duh!’ but she can’t respond with anything other than a moan as his fingers continue their gentle exploration of her. He glides them back down making sure to press gently against her clit, and circles two of them around her entrance.

At just the faint of them pushing into her Sakura almost loses it. It’s been way too long since she’s been touched like this, and Kakashi explores her with the hands of an expert. She’s already fighting not to come apart before he even curls his fingers inside her. She manages to hold herself right there on the edge as he moves them back and forth softly, then he brings his thumb down to focus on her clit.

Kakashi barely rubs two circles with it when lights explode behind her eyelids and she arches up gasping and fighting his hand. “Ka…Ka…Kashi.” She sputters his name on her climax.

In response he removes his hand entirely. She clenches once more time at the emptiness his fingers left behind, and moans his name again, softer this time and less broken. “K-Kakashi-sensei.”

“Fuck, don’t say it like that.” He growls, biting down hard where he was kissing shoulder.

Sakura squeaks at the sharp burst of pain that mixes with her pleasure. “Y-you don’t like it when I call you… _sensei_?”  The word leaves her lips sinfully, even to her own ears.

Kakashi growls deeper and grabs her loose thigh, using it to finally position himself fully between her legs, which are now fully wrapped around him. “You’re going to ruin that title saying it like this. I’ll never be able to think of anything else when I hear it.”

It makes Sakura feel dirty in the best way, and she decides to press her luck. “What if I want you to only think of this, _Kakashi-sensei_?”

He rewards her by pressing against her entrance and sliding up slowly without entering. She’s still sensitive and it feels like fire shooting through her body, but it’s so good.

Kakashi smirks when she wiggles her hips trying to encourage him to do it again. “Then I guess I’ll have to make you scream it.”

He pulls back just barely, and then he presses into her for real, and any quip she could have come up with dies before its formed. He looks down at her as he slides into her as slow and torturously as he can. Sakura tries to arch into it but Kakashi splays a hand on her stomach to hold her down.

She takes the opportunity to look at him again. His silver hair is sweat slicked and falling gently over his sharingan eye. She wants nothing more than to fist her hands in it, but she can’t reach it.

When he’s fully seated inside her, he pulls out just as slowly as he’d pushed in, making her pant. He’s looking down at her, but her eyes are still roaming his face. His jaw is clenched tight, and his nostrils are flared. Sakura would swear it was anger written on his features if he weren’t currently inside of her.

He’s pulled out to the tip when she finally lets her eyes lock onto his. As soon as their gazes connect he slams into with enough force to make her shriek.

It’s like the sound breaks his will to finish whatever slow torture he had planned, and he begins rhythmically thrusting.

Her eyes never leave his but she sees his mouth part slightly, as his speed increases. “S-Sakura.”

At the sound of her name she reaches forward, straining at the hand still on her abdomen. Thankfully he gets the hint and leans forward enough that she can fist her hands at the base of his skull and drag his mouth to her own.

They stay like that for a while, only parting when neither can catch their breath. It’s not long before Kakashi’s thrusts stutter and Sakura can feel the pull inside her once more.

He must notice her clench, or the way her sounds get higher, because he reaches back to grip her thigh and slams into her with extra force.  

She can tell he’s on the edge himself by the way his fingers dig into her flesh, and the way his breath is coming in gasps. She shifts her hips just barely as he thrusts forward and then she’s there; screaming his name again and again as the sparks in her lower abdomen explode once more.

He keeps thrusting, riding her through her orgasm, then he pulls out of her suddenly. She feels the quick pulses of him spilling onto her stomach as she melts back into the sheets. He’s whispering her name over and over like a broken mantra as he trails a few kisses along her jaw.

It’s not long before he sighs and collapses beside her. She’s still panting as she trails a shaky finger through the mess on her stomach. It’s not as gross as it should be to her, instead it feels comforting to have that proof of his want pooling there in the curve of her belly. He could have came inside her. She’s a medical nin, properly protected, but she doesn’t say so out loud.

Kakashi raises up slowly and steps off of the bed drawing her attention. At first she’s afraid he’s leaving, but then he steps into her bathroom and rummages around for a few seconds before returning with a bath cloth.

He climbs up over her gently and wipes her stomach off, then grabs her hand and cleans the finger she’d drug through his mess. He tosses it in the floor and settles beside her, leaning up on one elbow and facing her.

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight, or is that too much?” The question sounds timid, and she realizes he’s fishing to see where they stand after everything.

Sakura rolls over to face him and closes her eyes. She can feel exhaustion already tugging at her.

“I’d be very upset if you left me.” She says finally. Almost as an afterthought she adds, “I am yours after all.”

She hears the sharp intake of breath it causes Kakashi to take, and she feels his hand brush a few strands of hair off of her forehead. Her pink hair is probably a wreck but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“You say just the right things sometimes, Sakura.” He whispers.

She smiles into her pillow lazily. “Is that so, Kakashi-sensei?”

He’s silent for a moment, and it’s just enough time for Sakura to start edging into sleep.

Right before she drifts off she hears him whisper. “I’m just as much yours.”

\-----

The sun causes Sakura to peel her eyes open. Her head is the only one pressing down on her pillow and she thinks briefly about how wrong that feels before she realizes why should feel wrong at all. Her eyes fly all the way open and she stares at the empty side of her bed.

The events of yesterday are peeling around her skull, and she would think they were all a dream if she weren’t lying naked in her otherwise empty bed. A wave of hurt settles over her before she has enough sense to not overreact to Kakashi’s absence.

She closes her eyes and feels out around her with her chakra until she senses what she’s looking for. Kakashi’s chakra signature is nearby, and she sighs in relief.

Then she quickly chastises herself for thinking he’d runaway so easily after everything they said yesterday. The words he’d whispered before she fell asleep drift back into her mind, and she sits up slowly.

Before she can analyze the fact that Kakashi said he is hers, the door to her bedroom opens gently and the man himself spills through.

Unlike herself, he’s no longer naked. Quite the opposite in fact. He’s wearing fresh pants, and there’s a shirt stretched across his chest. She can’t even appreciate the fact that the only thing he isn’t wearing is his mask, because the shirt is so suspicious.

“You’re wearing…a shirt?”

“Good to see that you’re awake, Sakura.” Kakashi says, coming over and sitting down on the edge of her bed. “And yes, I ran back to mine and got some clothes. Considering I wasn’t even fully clothed when I arrived yesterday I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Sakura just hums in response. She doesn’t mind, but she also doesn’t miss the fact that his eyes are trailing over her still naked form. It’s not fair for her to be the only one naked.

When his eyes trail up to her face he continues. “I think you should shower.”

She wrinkles her nose at the out of place comment. She’s aware she smells like sweat and sex, but… _rude_. “Hey now—

Kakashi cuts her off by pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’m not trying to insult you, but if you sit here any longer I’m going to repeat what happened last night. Which is only bad because I’d like to take you to get some food.”

At the mention of food her stomach growls causing Kakashi to smile. “Okay.” She agrees. Getting up slowly and gathering her things to shower.

\------

She comes back out a few minutes later; fully clothed in her favorite sundress and clean. Kakashi is lounging against her headboard looking rather out of place, but she likes the image of him there. The warm feeling in her chest is back.

He looks at her lazily, “I was hoping you’d come out in only a towel, but that dress isn’t half bad.”

She smirks, “ _Food_.” She reminds him, “You said you were taking me for food.”

She feels like things should be more awkward between them, but instead there’s just a sense of rightness.

Kakashi chuckles a bit. “Yes, actually,” he pauses, “I was going to suggest that we try Ichiraku’s but when I passed by this morning they appeared closed.”

Mention of the ramen shop reminds Sakura of Naruto’s escapade yesterday. She bursts out laughing. “They won’t be open for a while I don’t think.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, “I believe I have a vague memory of you mentioning Naruto and Ichiraku’s when you explained the desire jutsu yesterday. Do I want to know more?”

Sakura’s laughter trails into giggles. “Let’s just say that his deepest desire wasn’t as fun to find out as yours was.”

She crawls her way up her bed beside him and presses a kiss to his reddening cheek.

“Maybe we should order in.” He says suddenly. When she raises her eyebrow he adds, “I think I’d like to check and see if I have any other dark desires, or simply restudy the one.”

Sakura feels the heat curling in her stomach, and it makes her feel a bit mischievous. “You know, Kakashi,” She pauses and drags a finger down his jaw, teasing him. “I always thought your desires would have more to do with those books you read. Even Sasuke made a quip about us reenacting Icha Icha.”

Sakura laughs when Kakashi’s eyes widen comically, “You’re positively _cruel,_ Sakura.”

“Maybe I’m being serious? I’ve always been a bit curious about the appeal.” She giggles darkly. “Maybe you could show me?”  

Kakashi rewards her jibes by tossing her back and kissing her senseless.

And if they forget to eat for a few more hours…well…that’s fine too.

 

**_FIN._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes.... yell at me at [Sitboi](https://sitboi.tumblr.com)


End file.
